bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkey Rule (also called Bloons Tower Defense 6 Expansion by some fans) is the newest BTD game and the sequel to BTD6. It's quite similar to BTD6 as it has three upgrade paths and five tiers. But it has more towers, heroes, and two dangerously strong MOABs. Also special agents from BTD5 appear here. New Features * New towers like Monkey Tank, Soldier Monkey, Bloontonium Turret, Monkey Diver etc. * Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Mortar Monkey and Bloonchipper (now called Bloon-Shredder) return from BTD5. COBRA added in version 8.0. * New monkey design, more humanoid. * Heroes have Level 25 as the max level. * Two new heroes i.e. Abraham and Professor Sarah. And Cyber Percy in version 3.0. * Heroes have skins with their own unique passives. Added in version 9.0. * Special Agents from BTD5 return. * In-Game Quotes added in version 4.0. * Achievements added in version 6.0. * New bloon property; Speedy. Bloons get faster. Extremely difficult to pop pink bloons and DDTs. All speedy bloons get two jetpacks on their sides. *BADs contain 5 ZOMGs only instead of 2 ZOMGs and 3 DDTs. * New blimps; B.B.B (Big Bad Bloon), containing 4 BADs. And F.B.T (Fast Blimp of Terror), containing 4 DDTs. * New tracks. * The max upgrades of a tower are 5th tier on one path, 2nd tier on another, and 2nd tier on another path. * No naked monkeys, except for Dart Monkey, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, the Monkey Drone's controller, and the True Sun God. Towers Heroes There are currently 12 heroes in the game with 4 new ones. More are coming in the updates. Special Agents Special agents are special towers which can be used only once. They are not bought with regular cash, but with Monkey Money. When you place them a specific number of times, they become Pro permanently. Additional specific placements result in they becoming Epic permanently. Powers 1. Super Monkey Storm Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroys all bloons onscreen and does massive damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. 2. Monkey Boost Causes all monkeys onscreen to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. 3. Extra Cash Generator Increases the income and cash production from all towers by 25% for two whole rounds. 4. Time Stop Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers stop shooting or stop cooldowns. 5. Cash Drop Drops a crate full of cash worth $2,500. A handy extra money giving power. 6. Pontoon Provides an area of land to help you place land towers on water. 7. Portable Lake Provides an area of water to help you place water towers on land. 8. Red Hot Spikes Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Can pop lead bloons. Each pile contains 10 spikes. 9. MOAB Mine Detonates when senses an MOAB nearby and pops its outer layer. Halfens the health instead on Double HP MOABs mode. 10. Glue Trap Slows down the first 300 bloons that reach it before disappearing. 11. Camo Trap De-camoizes the first 300 camo bloons that reach it before disappearing. 12. Cooldown Control Bot Activates the abillities for the player when the bot is ready. 13. Energizing Totem This spiritual item enables all towers in its radius to be increased in speed for 5 rounds. Tracks There are a total of 20 tracks, they were added on the 2.0 update. Previously all tracks were taken from BTD7: PoTA. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *The Sewers *Amazon Forest *Central Park *End of The Rainbow *Winter Wonderland *Spooky Graveyard Intermediate *Firing Range *Excavation Site *UFO Crash *Lunar Landing *The Middle Of The Ocean Advanced *Bloon Beach *Monkey Academy's Lab *Checkmate *Goldfish Bowl Expert *Boxing Ring *Treacherous Canyon *Fault-Line Extreme *Discarded Pizza Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $1200, except Impoppable which starts with $1500 to make it a little easier. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, bloons move a little slower and towers are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the bloons using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by popping bloons or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Bloons move at a normal speed and all towers are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of bloon-popping experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the bloons only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, bloons come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the bloons come are reversed. Bloons come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the bloons move quite fast and the towers are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Mechanical Towers Only' Exterminate the bloons only with Mechanical towers and your Hero. **'Alternate Bloon Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular bloons are replaced by tougher variants. **'Half Cash' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $600 instead of $1200. *'Impoppable' On Impoppable, bloons move extremely fast and towers are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Annihilate the bloons only by Magic towers and your Hero. **'Double HP MOABs' All MOAB-class bloons have double health and are dangerously strong. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Monkey Knowledge See Monkey Knowledge (Cutterfish12345) Achievements *'My Very First Tower' Place a tower for the first time. *'That Was Only The Beginning' Pop your first bloon. *'Big Bloon Hunter' Pop your first MOAB-class bloon. *'Did You Call For A Hero?' Place a Hero for the first time. *'Good Luck Getting Past This' Place a 5th tier tower for the first time. *'Monkeys Rule, Bloons Drool' Complete your first track. *'Army Of Dartness' Max out the Dart Monkey. *'I Told You It'll Be Back' Max out the Boomerang Monkey. *'All The Seas Are Yours' Max out the Diver Monkey *'I'm The Best In The Business' Max out the Monkey Engineer. *'Deadeye' Max out the Sniper Monkey. *'You Are Promoted' Max out the Soldier Monkey. *'Shiver Me Timbers' Max out the Monkey Buccaneer. *'Rule The Skies' Max out the Monkey Ace. *'Come In Heavy Artillery' Max out the Monkey Tank. *'Out Of The Deep Blue Sea' Max out the Monkey Sub. *'This Chopper'll Chop Bloons' Max out the Heli Pilot. *'Mortar Madness' Max out the Mortar Monkey. *'You Are Now The Master' Max out the Ninja Monkey. *'Alchemy Is The Mother Of Chemistry' Max out the Monkey Alchemist. *'Master Of All Elements' Max out the Monkey Druid. *'Super Monkey Rocks' Max out the Super Monkey. *'Abracadabra!' Max out the Wizard Monkey. *'Tack Trouble' Max out the Tack Shooter. *'Bomb Voyage' Max out the Bomb Shooter. *'Not So Mini Gun' Max out the Dartling Gun. *'Radiation Poisoning' Max out the Bloontonium Turret. *'Watch Your Feet' Max out the Spike Factory. *'Shredding Time' Max out the Bloon-Shredder. *'Winter Is Coming' Max out the Ice Monkey. *'Everything Sticky' Max out the Glue Gunner. *'Not Everything Which Attacks Is In Your Team' Max out the Monkey Village. *'Go Bananas' Max out the Banana Farm. *'Maximum Powered Reconaissance Aircraft' Max out the Monkey Drone. *'Does It Bite?' Max out the COBRA. *'Right On The Bull's Eye' Max out Quincy. *'Sizzle, Fizzle, Crack, and Pop' Max out Gwendolin. *'Bazooka Berserker' Max out Striker Jones. *'King Of The Jungle' Max out Obyn Greenfoot. *'Tanks Rule' Max out Captain Churchill. *'Hacker Alert' Max out Benjamin. *'Voodoo Is Not Blasphemous' Max out Ezilus. *'Worth All The Fasting' Max out Abraham. *'Experiment Is A Success' Max out Professor Sarah. *'A Living Electrical Hazard' Max out Cyber Percy. *'Mother Of All Bloons, More Like Murder Of All Bloons' Pop an M.O.A.B for the first time. *'Battle Of The Behemoth' Pop a B.F.B for the first time. *'Is It Alive?' Pop a Z.O.M.G for the first time. *'Not So Bad Now' Pop a B.A.D for the first time. *'Good Thing I Went For The Head' Pop a B.B.B for the first time. *'I Didn't See Nothing' Pop a D.D.T for the first time. *'Fast And Terrible, But Weak' Pop an F.B.T for the first time. *'Easy Peasy' Complete every track on Easy. *'Still Easy, Sorta' Complete every track on Medium. *'That Was Tough' Complete every track on Hard. *'Barely Made It Out Alive' Complete every track on Impoppable. *'Let's Play In The Sand' Unlock Sandbox mode. *'Primary Education Is Fundamental' Complete every track on Primary Monkeys Only. *'I Need A Patch Quick' Complete every track on Deflation. *'No Civilians Allowed' Complete every track on Military Monkeys Only. *'The Apocalypse Is Here' Complete every track on Apopalypse. *'Weren't You Guys Supposed To Come From There?' Complete every track on Reverse. *'No Monkey Zone' Complete every track on Mechanical Monkeys Only. *'How Did That Thing Get Here?' Complete every track on Alternate Bloon Rounds. *'MOABs Are Tough' Complete every track on Double HP MOABs. *'Magic Show's Starting' Complete every track on Magic Monkeys Only. *'Gone Bankrupt' Complete every track on Half Cash. *'These Rules Suck' Complete every track on CHIMPS. *'Popped Em All' Complete every track on every track mode. *'Knowledge Is Power' Achieve all monkey knowledge points. *'Metal Cruncher' Pop 10,000 Lead Bloons with sharp attacks. *'Nothing Can Resist Explosives' Pop 10,000 Black Bloons with explosives. *'Soo Coold' Freeze 10,000 White Bloons. *'Magic Vs Magic' Pop 10,000 Purple Bloons with magic-related attacks. *'No See Um' Pop 10,000 Camo Bloons. *'They Keep On Coming' Pop 10,000 Regrow Bloons. *'Fortress Destroyer' Pop 10,000 Fortified Bloons. *'He's Fast And I'm Furious' Pop 10,000 Speedy Bloons. *'Back To The MOAB Graveyard' Pop 10,000 MOAB-class bloons. *'Me Hate Bloons' Pop 1,000,000 bloons. *'Gotta Catch Em All' Get all achievements. Trivia *Pictures coming soon. They are currently under development. Meaning electronically, not a drawing by hand. *The pictures are made by MS Paint of Windows XP. I just snapped a photo of the drawing in my computer. When everything will be finished, it'll be added in its original form, not as a snapped photo. *The big MOAB in the background is B.B.B. *Bloon Beach is a pun on Boom Beach. *Monkey Meadow, Firing Range, Central Park, and Lunar Landing are the tracks which came from the previous games. However the Lunar Landing is named after Moon Landing and Central Park after Park Path. * UFO Crash is quite similar to Roswell. *In the title screen, a total of 17 monkeys can be seen. From left to right *An X/3/X Wizard Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a necromancer *An 5/X/X Ninja Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a mummy *An X/X/X Monkey Drone **In the Halloween update, it will have a skull with the eyes as lenses and with dark colours *An X/X/X Monkey Alchemist, an X/X/X Monkey Druid in Version 7.0 **In the Halloween update, it will look like a gladiator *An X/X/3 Ice Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a grim reaper. *An X/X/X Monkey Sub **In the Halloween update, it will look like a viking and the submarine will look like a viking ship *An X/X/3 Bomb Shooter **In the Halloween update, it will look like a pumpkin *An X/X/X Super Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like the Super Monkey skin in BTDB. *An X/2/X Diver Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a devil *An X/3/X Bloontonium Turret **In the Halloween update, it will look like a spider *An X/3/X Heli Pilot **In the Halloween update, it will look like Batman *An X/X/3 Sniper Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a Wild Western outlaw. *An X/X/X Monkey Tank but with a differently designed monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a werewolf *An X/4/X Monkey Buccaneer **In the Halloween update, it will look like Joker *An X/3/X Soldier Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a vampire *An 3/X/X Tesla Gunner, an X/X/5 COBRA after version 8.0. **In the Halloween update, it will look like a Frankenstein's monster *An 2/X/X Useless Monkey, an X/X/3 Dart Monkey after version 10.0. **In the Halloween update, it will look like a creepy zombie *The Shredder is based on the villian in TMNT with the same name. *The Tesla Gunner was removed from the game in version 8.0. *The Useless Monkey was removed from the game in version 10.0. Category:Games Category:Sequels